Venus is Unusually Bright Tonight
by Noda no Miko
Summary: Unexpected pairing na noda! A little angsty, ends happy though! Please r&r noda! oh, sorry about punctuation and spelling and any other typos noda...


Noda no Miko: Hiya!! So nice of you to come na noda!  
  
Rose_senshi: This is her veeeeeeerrry fiiiiirst fic! (Applause, applause!)  
  
Noda no Miko: This is a yaoi by the way. that means GAY PEOPLE NODA!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! (Ha) You now like, you no read, noda?  
  
Lonar Wolf: Yaoi is evil.  
  
Quatre pops up YOU CAN'T STOP THE YAOI PEOPLE!!! HYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Lonar Wolf: What is this cracked teacup doin here?"  
  
Noda no Miko & Rose_senshi: He's so kawaii!!! (Noda)  
  
Lonar Wolf: . . . _; . . .  
  
Rose_senshi: Now would be a good time to start the fic.  
  
Lonar Wolf: Yup.  
  
Noda no Miko: Ooooke! Time me to do the disclaimer and warnings noda!  
  
Disclaimer: When I finally succeed in my long-term goal of world domination, I will own everything noda, but unfortunately for me, that haven't happened yet, so until then, the only thing I own is my plushies and Lonar Wolf na noda.  
  
Lonar Wolf: Heeey.  
  
Noda no Miko: Eyes begin to glow red QUIET YOU IMBICILE!!! SPEAK OUT AGAIN AND THAT'S TWENTY LASHES NODA!!! HYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Returns to sanity this has Yaoi as I said before noda. Also da. um. sweat drops sappiness and some. citrus.Na.noda.  
  
Rose_Senshi & Lonar Wolf: Gasp! The Priestess of Noda? Writing citrus???  
  
Noda no Miko with big puppy eyes filled with tears I didn't mean to noda! I promise noda!!! It's not a lemon. or a lime. hell! It's not even an orange! The citrus is kinda bitter so it's a.a. GRAPEFRUIT! There Na noda! Hahahahahaha! By the way noda, I like feedback. Good reviews will be cherished and flames will be used to toast marshmallows noda. Oh. Does Uncle from Jackie Chan Adventures impression One mooore thing. this is a 'what if Nuriko never died' sort of thing noda. Anyway. on with the fic noda!  
  
Quatre: YAY! Morphs into his SD form, which is wearing pink jammies with bunny slippers and holding a Sandrock plushie toy.   
  
Noda no Miko: squealing Aww! SO kawaii Na noda!! Picks chibi-Quatre up, gives him a cup of tea and dark chocolate pocky  
  
  
  
  
  
Nuriko walked slowly down the corridors of Hotohori's palace to the room his Miko was in. He could not escape this. He knocked quietly on the door.  
  
"Miaka, it's me. May I come in?" he called softly. He swallowed hard. He had to do this. It was always like this in fairy tales. Ounce Upon a Time there was a beautiful girl who embarked on a great adventure with her friends. She had a best friend who was faithful to the end and he loved her greatly, but to his sorrow, the girl fell in love with the dashing hero. And like in all fairy tales he had been told as a child, the best friend stayed in the shadows and wished them both well. But not before he told her how he felt and made a dramatic scene. That was what was supposed to happen. Not what he really wanted to happen, what was supposed to happen and what he wanted to happen were two different things. Who he wanted and who he was supposed to want were two different people. This was inevitable.  
  
"Nuri-chan? Sure! C'mon in!" Miaka's chipper voice called from the other side of the open door. The plum-haired constellation took a deep breath and opened the door. His rose-hazel eyes automatically hit the floor like a pair of Earth-bound stones.  
  
"Konnbanwa." He said quietly, his eyes never leaving the tatami mats. Miaka giggled.  
  
"I think it's a bit too late to be wishing me a good evening, Nii- sama." Then, she noticed her seishi's face. "What's the matter?" Nuriko took in a long and shaky breath. This was inevitable.  
  
"I." THIS "I." WAS "Miaka." INEVITABLE! In a sudden rush Nuriko grabbed Miaka and kissed her, then pushed her away.  
  
"Dammit, Miaka, you're making this too hard!" Nuriko said pitifully.  
  
"What?" the brown haired girl was left in the dark.  
  
"Go on and say it." the strongest of the seishi whispered brokenly.  
  
"Nuriko, what am I supposed to say?"  
  
"That I can't have you, that you love Tama-baby! Tell me to get out, you. stupid." the little once-cross-dresser fell to his knees in quiet tears  
  
"I can't." Miaka sank down to the mats with him. "You're my friend."  
  
"It's no fair." Nuriko sobbed quietly. A pale and delicate fist weakly pounded the matting, but no weak enough to make it splinter. The miko wrapped her seishi in a hug.  
  
"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" she asked gently.  
  
"No." Nuriko sniffed.  
  
"Why not?" Miaka asked shocked, she thought Nuriko would trust her with anything.  
  
"Because the last time I told you a secret you told everyone I was a man." The seishi in her arms laughed bitterly and wiped his nose with a shirtsleeve.  
  
".!"  
  
"Well. Okay, I'll tell you." He said at last. Miaka smiled. Nuriko heaved a great sigh. "I'm in love with some one. at least I think it's love." he began.  
  
"Hotohori-sama?" Miaka asked. Nuriko shook his head and pushed his tear-soaked bangs out of his eyes.  
  
"Someone else. an' I was so tired of hiccup Tama-baby makin' fun of me an' callin' me queer alla the time I thought.if I cut my hair and started acting like a man and dressing like a man, the feelings I had for this person would go away. If I said I loved you, I eventually would feel that way. gomen ne, I didn't mean to use you." Nuriko hiccupped again and brushed more hair from his face.  
  
"Why don't you tell this person how you feel?" Miaka suggested.  
  
"I can't sniff, hiccup I know he doesn't care about me. He can't. That's not the way it's supposed to be." Nuriko smiled a bit. "I'm not meant to be happy. I'm meant to make everyone else happy that's what I'm best at." Miaka smiled and ruffled his hair.  
  
"You baka! You have every right to be happy!" she gave him a kiss on the cheek and an extra 'everything's okay' squeeze. "You think you'd feel better if you took a walk?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. I guess." Nuriko stood up and began to leave. He paused in the doorway before shutting it. "Arigatou, Miaka-baka." He said smiling. He walked down the corridors once more. He walked out side into the cool autumn air. A gentle easterly breeze caressed his face gentler than any lover as he tipped his head backwards to gaze at the heavens. The stars in the night sky looked like diamonds spilled on black velvet. He sighed.  
  
"Venus is unusually bright tonight." He muttered to himself. Suddenly he tripped over a root.  
  
"Ow! What th' fuck?! Nuriko???" the 'root' cried and let several other noisy x-rated complaints drip from its tongue.  
  
"Tasuki?" Nuriko quickly recovered himself. The flamed haired fan- wielder looked up at his fellow seishi. His fellow seishi who now sported puffy, red-rimmed eyes and a slightly bloated face.  
  
"Geez! What happened to you, Nuri-chan! You look shit!" the fanged once- bandit exclaimed. Nuriko kicked him lightly.  
  
"Thanks Tasuki, I do try." He said dryly.  
  
"No, ya really do look terrible." Said Tasuki rubbing his soon to be bruised rib cage. "Mebbe you should go down to the lake an' take a nice soak." He suggested.  
  
"It's a hot spring, and I think I will." Nuriko huffed. He left the palace and walked into the deep woods. He feared nothing. After all one hit and he could take anything out, right?  
  
"Right." Nuriko muttered to himself, ignoring the fact that his heart rate had sped up. He at last stumbled upon the little spring, inviting tendrils of steam rising from its warm waters. Nuriko stripped down and with great care got in. He sank up to his neck and looked up at the bright star Venus through the trees once more. Looking upon the star he though of his love.  
  
We're quite the same. We both wear our masks with a smile and swallow our sorrow like sake in an attempt to make everyone else happy. When I first met him I thought he was really weird. Of course, the feeling was probably mutual. Nuriko soaked a bit longer, wetting his face and hair and relaxing, then, as his fingertips began to wrinkle, he got out and put on his pants and slippers, leaving his shirt off, he sat under the willow tree that was near the spring, gazing up at Venus. He shut his eyes.  
  
"Gee, you look sad noda." Chirped a voice. Nuriko's eyes snapped open. There he was, sitting in a full lotus position across from him, his staff across his legs. Nuriko couldn't believe it.  
  
"Chichiri?" he asked in a small voice.  
  
"In the flesh noda!" the monk with the gravity defying blue hair sang as he thumbed himself in the chest.  
  
"Wh-what are you doing out here?" Nuriko asked, slightly flustered.  
  
"Oh I come out here all the time to meditate noda. Night time is best because no one is here to bother me noda."  
  
"Oh, gomen." Nuriko began to get up. Chichiri waved his hands frantically.  
  
"Oh! No! No! No! You're not bothering me noda! I'm done for tonight, na noda!"  
  
"You sure?" the younger seishi asked.  
  
"Positive noda! Why the whole reason I came over here was to see what's the matter with you na noda!" Chichiri scooched closer to Nuriko. "I'm all ears noda! What did Tasuki do to you this time?" Nuriko blushed at the closeness.  
  
"Nothing." He replied.  
  
"Then why do ya look so sad na noda? I don't like it when friends are sad, because when they're sad I'm sad and I'm not happy when I'm sad! Yeah. that sounds about right noda."  
  
"I. I love someone." Nuriko said slowly. "But they feel nothing for me." Chichiri's heart sank as Nuriko retold his story.  
  
He cares for someone else. I knew it. Why do I always set my self up for heart- break noda? He looked up at his fellow seishi just in time to see a tear slip down his face. He's crying noda! I've never seen Nuriko even come close to tears before! Da! I'm gonna kill the bastard that did this to him na noda!  
  
"Oh, Ni-sama! Please don't cry noda!" Chichiri gathered the tearstained purple bundle in his arms.  
  
"G-g-gomen, Chiri-kun." Nuriko murmured into the crook of his neck and his shoulder.  
  
"Sorry for what noda?" the cat-faced seishi asked, running fingers through Nuriko's damp and slightly tangled hair.  
  
"Being a hiccup baka." Chichiri rested his cheek on top of the smaller seishi's head.  
  
"You're not a baka chibi-Riko, you could never be a baka noda."  
  
"B-but I am!" Nuriko insisted as he gathered up all of his existing courage. He had been up against men that were more than twice his size and out weighed him several times over and he was frightened of saying a few small words.  
  
"What makes you say that na noda?" Chichiri asked as he gently rocked the seishi in his arms.  
  
"B-because." Nuriko squeezed his eyes shut tight this was inevitable. "Because. Aishitaru, Chichiri-san!" he said quickly. He held his breath and waited. He waited for Chichiri to push him away and say he hated him. What was supposed to happen and what actually happened were to different things. What was supposed to happen was bitter rejection. What actually happened was Chichiri kissed him.  
  
Much later, after all the ahem 'actually happening' was over; the two of them lay under the willow tree. Chichiri lay with a content smile on his face and his arms wrapped protectively around Nuriko's waist. The latter was lying with his ear over Chichiri's heart and twiddling the wispy blue ponytail around and around his finger. Chichiri gazed heavenward.  
  
"Venus is unusually bright tonight, isn't it noda?"  
  
*Somewhere, on top of a great mountain, an aged oracle smiled and turned off her mirror.  
  
"So it is, Chichiri. so it is."  
  
"Bright star! Bright star! Pretty, pretty bright star!" chanted four little turquoise haired girls who looked startlingly similar.  
  
"Will you stop that infernal racket? _;" The oracle fairly shrieked. *  
  
  
  
~Owari~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


End file.
